


Cold Outside

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snowy afternoon and Oikawa has dropped in on Iwaizumi because he’s bored, but unfortunately for him, Iwaizumi is busy and all he wants is to be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet drabbley thing that I wrote for my advent challenge on tumblr. The prompt was 'snowed in' and either Iwaoi or Kuroken.  
> Iwa-chan's views on the song Oikawa sings mirror my own.  
> Enjoy!

With his face pressed against the lounge window, Oikawa studied the street. A few snowflakes were falling, swirling in the air as erratically as a floating serve, never knowing where they’d land. He sighed and even though it was warm inside, he huddled further into his jumper. Across the room, Iwaizumi had his head buried in a book, intent on working and ignoring all Oikawa’s efforts at conversation. He shivered, not wanting to think how cold it must be out there. And then his thoughts began to drift.

 _‘I really can’t stay,’_ Oikawa sang, his bottom lip drooping.

“Hmm?”  Iwaizumi didn’t look up.

Oikawa flipped his hair off his face and stepped away from the window. _‘I’ve got to get away.’_

“I’m not stopping you,” murmured Iwaizumi, turning a page and frowning.

 _‘This evening has been ...’_ He paused, waiting for Iwaizumi to say something, then clicked his tongue. _‘So very nice.’_

“What are you on about, it’s still afternoon? Oikawa, can you just sit down, and stop prancing around?”

 _‘My mother will start to worry,’_ Oikawa replied, ignoring him as he twirled on the spot.

“Uh, she’s away isn’t she?”

_‘Father will be pacing the floor.’_

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi picked up a pencil and scribbled a note in his book. “Really? It’s only three o’clock.”

 _‘So really I’d better scurry,’_ Oikawa crooned, and started to flutter his eyelashes.

Iwaizumi glanced up then looked away. “Yeah, fine, see you tomorrow.”

Sticking out his tongue, Oikawa stood in front of him, brushing one hand down his jeans. _‘Maybe just a half drink more?’_

Iwaizumi groaned, unfurled his legs from under him, and got to his feet. “Tea or coffee?”

Oikawa flopped down on the sofa. “You are no fun at all, Iwa-chan. I was serenading you,” he huffed.

“Oh, was that what it was? I thought there was a cat loose.”

“You should be flattered. It’s a very romantic song.”

“It’s a horrible song,” Iwaizumi replied, and rolled his eyes. “You do know the drink’s spiked, don’t you?”

“What drink?”

“The one in the song. The next line’s something like: ‘What’s in this drink?’ So he’s either slipped her a drug or it’s very alcoholic.  And then the girl doesn’t leave because she thinks she’s under a spell, can’t get a cab and is persuaded to stay – against her better judgement.” He shrugged. “ _So_ romantic.”

“He seduces her with a song,” Oikawa said, sighing. “I think it’s lovely.”

“Yeah, well, you have no judgement whatsoever,” he muttered. “Do you really want a drink?”

Petulantly picking up his coat, Oikawa wound his knitted mint green scarf round his neck and headed to the door. “No, I’ll go. I don’t want to stay where I’m not wanted.”

Slinking back onto the sofa, Iwaizumi scowled and picked up his book. “I’m studying! I can’t entertain you all the bloody time, just because you’re bored!”

“Goodbye, then.”

“Yep.”

“I’m really going.”

“I know.”

“I mean it!”

“JUST GO!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa trudged to his front door. “See you at practise tomorrow,” he said.

“You might,” Oikawa called mournfully as he opened the door. “But the snow’s getting worse.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage. It’s better to go now before we’re snowed in.” He shivered. “Close the door on your way out, will you, you’re letting the cold air in.”

He heard the front door slam, and then, after making sure Oikawa had actually left and wasn’t hiding behind the coat stand, Iwaizumi stretched out on the sofa and allowed himself the luxury of relaxing in a for once quiet flat.  His mum and brothers would be home the next morning, so today he could potter around, eat whatever crap he wanted and study in peace.

‘BZZZZZZZ!”

_Ignore it._

‘BZZZZ!  BZZZZZ! BZZZZ!’

He closed his eyes, determined not to move, but then the banging started. A hand pounding on the door in time with the bell.

_Go away._

“Iwa-chan. Open up. I know you’re there.”

“No! No! Noooooo, you left! I got rid of you.”  

But it was no good. Oikawa was outside and there was no way he’d leave. He’d stay out in the corridor, annoy the neighbours by yelling his name, or he’d pester the Superintendent for the key, if Iwaizumi didn’t open up.

“Oikawa, go home!” he cried. “ _Please!_ ”

“Let me in,” Oikawa moaned piteously.

Stomping to the hall and fixing his most ferocious scowl on his face, Iwaizumi wrenched open the front door. Oikawa was standing there, his cheeks red and a few minute snowflakes in his hair (although the way they were placed, Iwaizumi wondered if he’d arranged them so he’d look pretty.) “Why have you come back?” he demanded, almost crying.

“Let me stay,” Oikawa pleaded, then wriggled through the door, kicking it shut with his foot. He smiled his most winning smile (the smile that always made Iwaizumi want to head-butt him) and then burrowed his hands under Iwaizumi’s jumper.

“Get off me,” he yelped, and jumped away. “Your hands are fucking freezing!”

“What can I say, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa murmured, and gave him a wink as he crooned, “It’s cold outside.”


End file.
